


The Marking

by kittys_devil



Series: Kink_Bingo [6]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Tattoos, kink_bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Adam is the only one allowed to mark Tommy's skin. </p>
            </blockquote>





	The Marking

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink_bingo, tattoo square.

I met Adam the first time I went to get a tattoo.It was the most unusual building I have ever been in.If it was not for the raving recommendations from most of my friends I would have turned around and never looked back. 

He is the first person to ever ink my skin.Well actually he is the only person to ever ink my skin. And now he is the only person who will ever be allowed to ink my skin.

It started as something so normal. The skull scales on my right arm.Simple enough and Adam was so professional through the entire thing.I don’t know when it went from a professional appointment to more.

Ok I sort of know. I mean you spend so much time with someone and you start talking about all kinds of things.And it did not take Adam and I too long to figure out we had a lot in common.We clicked.

We became almost instant friends.Spending hours at the tattoo parlor while he worked on my arm that soon lead to hanging out a lot outside of there.

But as for when it went from friends to the realization that I loved him. That I don’t remember. But I do. I love him and I trust him completely.He marks me now and it’s so seductive.Even when he does not mean it to be it’s seductive. 

He’s marked me with horror tattoos that I picked out.He has marked me with the Libra sign that he picked out.He has marked my side, my arms and even a small one on my back.

He marks me at home now. He has rules about it. Which usually means me submitting to him completely which I will gladly do.He got a new bench the other day and has been dying to try it out.He hasn’t let me see it yet. I’m very curious as to what I am getting into now. 

~ ~ ~ ~

I lay on the bed withering under Adam’s touch.He teases my skin with his tongue tracing the outlines of all my markings.Never stopping as I moan out for more, as I need so much more. 

He runs his tongue up my arm, over my neck and around my ear.

“I want to mark you today baby. Let me add another one to your beautiful pale skin.”

“Please…”

It’s all I can get out before he has moved down and my cock is hitting the back of his throat.I don’t last long, the thought of a new marking running through my body as he lets me fuck his mouth until I come down his waiting throat. 

~ ~ ~ ~

Adam doesn’t even let me get dressed.He is pulling me so I am sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Don’t move.”

He goes to the closet and comes back with only a pair of army boots on. I know that man has a boot fetish, but this is new.He leans down kissing my ankle before putting the boots on me as well. 

“Come on pretty.”

He pulls me up leading to the marking room.

When we he opens the door I can’t help but gasp.

“Trust me?”

“Always Adam.”

He pulls me to him sliding his tongue into my mouth. I wrap my arms around his neck completely submitting to him. 

“You are going to be so pretty lying there, letting me mark you.”

I lay on my belly on the narrow bench that is just wide enough for my body.He spreads apart my legs so they are on each side of the bench with my feet planted on the ground. Adam takes my arms locking them into the cuffs on each side of the bench that go from my wrist almost to my elbow. I can feel my cock twitch from being so open for him. 

Adam sits on the floor next to me.Cleaning my upper thigh where he wants to mark me today.Putting the image on my skin he steps back to take a look.When he comes back over he does not sit next to me but instead leans down running his tongue over my hole. 

He starts the outline of the tattoo.The vibrations go right to my cock.He keeps stopping to tease me, getting me so close to the edge and then goes right back to the marking. 

It seems to take him forever to finish.My cock hard is pressed between my belly and the bench the entire time.

He covers up the tattoo with the gauze and moves behind me.I feel his slicked up fingers sliding into me. They open me up quickly as I gasp for more.I feel his weight on the bench a moment before the head of his cock is thrusting into me. He grabs my hips thrusting in further and further.I grab on to the edge of the cuffs for something to hold on to while he pounds into me.

I feel my entire body lose control before I come all over the bench.Adam’s thrusts get more erratic and I hear him moan out my name before he comes in me.

He gets me cleaned up and carries me back to the bed.Climbing in to bed with me he holds me tight as I pass out from exhaustion.

~ ~ ~ ~

He shows me the tattoo the next morning. 

When you look at the tattoo it looks like some abstract art. But others won’t see what I know is in there.They won’t see the small kitty he has hidden in the art.And unless I point it out no one but me and Adam will see the word ‘mine’ that is forever marked on my leg.  
  
  
Inspiration for this fic:  
[](http://s69.photobucket.com/albums/i45/betafrog/Adommy/?action=view&current=tumblr_liqk58Cp7o1qe4kmdo1_500.jpg)  
  
  
  



End file.
